


【授翻】掌控

by qingci2333



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Michael Fassbener, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingci2333/pseuds/qingci2333
Summary: 三A争一O，并努力获得O的芳心。意想不到的浪漫和以新的形式表达他们对O的爱。当一个意想不到的情况发生时，他们努力维持现有的关系。【授翻】译者本身比较黄暴，上来就选择翻译这类文章，这篇文译者还没有看完，差不多边看边翻译吧。速度会慢。标题，标签都可能会改。
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Michael Fassbender/Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Benedict Cumberbatch/Original Female Character(s), Benedict Cumberbatch/Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch/Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), James McAvoy/Original Female Character(s), Lee Pace/Original Female Character(s), Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender/Original Female Character(s), Michael Fassbender/Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Lee Pace, Tom Hiddleston/Lee Pace/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. 掌控

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dominance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733754) by [RubberDuckie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie). 



> 本章的配对:
> 
> Tom / ofc / ben【抖森/你/本尼】
> 
> Tom / ofc【抖森/你】

抖森不是一个占有欲强的人。至少今晚之前塔贝丝是这么想的。

他很紧张，还有点急躁，甚至一整天都在围着她转。塔贝丝甚至有几次因为没注意到抖森在他身后而撞到他。抖森的手一直停留在她的身上，尤其是当他和他的朋友说话的时候。

直到他们前往进入温泉时，她才意识到抖森实际上是在宣告他对自己的主权。通常，她的世界里只有抖森一个人，但现在有另外两个男人跟她聊天并毫无恶意地调情。

以前她和抖森的朋友们在一起时，他从来没有这样别扭过。这种状况的突然出现让塔贝丝有点担心，她不太喜欢抖森这样。

“不要穿比基尼，”抖森从身后抱着塔贝丝，他吻了吻她的腺体，停留了几秒钟才离开。

“什么?”她迷惑地问他，微微转过头去。

“多穿点……哦……我不知道，优雅保守一点的款式?”抖森回答说。

法鲨在去温泉的路上听到了抖森奇怪的请求。他给他俩留下一个调侃的眼神，但没有说话。塔贝丝不至于大条到以为本尼和法鲨没有意识到他们之间的紧密关系。

尽管塔贝丝答应抖森不穿比基尼，但她还是穿上了。她最后一个出来，快步走向温泉，抖森的眼神一直黏在她身上。法鲨和本尼正热烈的交谈，甚至没有注意到她已经来了。当她下水抖森就把她拉进自己怀里。

当她完全进入温泉，她感到有双手抚上她的臀，抖森把她挪到他的膝盖上。塔贝丝坐在他的腿上，被他用强壮的手臂紧紧地搂着。

塔贝丝倒在抖森的腿上时，弄出了些动静，还溅起了水花，另两个人都转过身来看着他们。塔贝丝的身体被抬高了一些，她的胸部露出水面。海水像是利用浮力把它们捧了起来，使它们看起来更加丰满。

她感觉到他们的目光落在她的胸前。她有点担心抖森会因此而不高兴。事实上，她并不喜欢用那一小块布料来固定她的胸部。

汤姆和法鲨他们聊了起来，但他的手摸上了塔贝丝的下身。手指很容易就滑进她两腿之间的布料里，在她光滑的阴唇上摩挲。塔贝丝咳嗽了几声，清了清嗓子，挺直了腰。本滑稽地看了她一眼，停下仔细地打量了她一番，然后又继续说了下去。

他不会真的这么做吧?他为什么要这么做?公开性行为并不在她的接受范围内，抖森知道这一点的。

两个手指开始巧妙地抚摸她。抖森确信外面看不到他的胳膊在水下的动作。当然他确定了这一点，塔贝丝感觉到他把他的手指塞进了她的的私花，立刻找到了她的阴蒂。

塔贝丝在他的膝盖上调整姿势，想要把他的手指移开，却不小心碰了一下他的硬挺。塔比莎不是一个假正经的人，但这件事的发展超出了她的接受范围。她突然睁大眼睛的神情变化引起了面前两个人的注意，她拼命地让自己不去注意那两根作乱的手指。

“亲爱的，你怎么了?”本尼关切地问。

她到底该怎么说?说她的男朋友是一个变态还是撒谎说没什么?

“一切都好”。她笑着说:“我没想到这里还有水流变化，就是这样。”

本看起来并不相信的她的解释，她甚至看到头法鲨脑子证飞快转动。毫无疑问，他是在想象那个水流出现的位置。

抖森一定也注意到了，因为那只搭在她小腹上的胳膊绷紧了，把她又往怀里拉了拉。

本尼和法鲨从温泉的另一头向抖森投去询问的目光，他们看起来有点不解他的行为。塔贝丝觉得自己看起来像一只试图挣脱他控制的猫。

“你还好吗，抖森?”本尼问，用担心的眼神看着塔比莎。

“当然了,好伙计。为什么这么问?”他平静地反问。

“呃，塔比看起来有点……不舒服。”他指出。

“你没事吧?”法鲨追问道。

“没事,”她回答说。一个连她自己都不认为是真话的回答，另外露出一个令人信服的假笑。

他们看起来不太相信，但他们没有证据表明汤姆有点奇怪，所以他们很不情愿地继续谈论即将上映的电影。

塔贝丝在抖森的小腹上扭动了一下屁股，事实证明，即使有外人在场，抖森也能硬起来。她能感觉到一声强忍着的呻吟声从他裸露的胸膛里传了出来。他那只空着的手开始在比基尼上衣的下摆处揉弄着。

塔贝丝努力克制自己不呻吟出声。不管他们现在在哪里，她那愚蠢的身体都感觉到了抖森想要她。当他继续抚摸她时，塔比莎觉得自己越来越湿了。

她的乳头慢慢地硬起来，变成坚硬的小尖峰，顶在薄薄的衣料上。本尼和法鲨可以看得很清楚。本尼一只眼睛盯着她的胸部，另一只眼睛看向法鲨。法鲨假装在看汤姆肩膀后面的什么东西，而不是她的胸部。

他们一定知道现在有事情发生了，这不是双关语。

抖森望着他们俩，大胆地把一只手从水里抽出来，摸上了她的左胸，把手指放在布料上，摩擦她挺直的乳头，让她呻吟出声，然后再把布料拉出一点。

塔贝丝能隐约辨别出他低声说的“我的”。

对话停了下来，两个人都望着她和抖森。抖森的行为让塔贝丝脸色涨红。是不是发生了什么她不知道的事?因为本尼和法鲨对她和她周围的人都很有绅士风度。

塔比莎不能转过身去看到汤姆的脸，但她能从法鲨和本尼的反应中看出即将发生的不是什么好事。法鲨似乎把这当成了挑衅，而本尼还有些茫然。

“哦，天啊，请不要这样!”她心里恳求着。

"

“汤抖森!”她压低声音嘶嘶地说，希望引起他的注意。“住手!”

她的大脑说着不，但她心跳加速，身体也软化下来。抖森又用他的手指小心地逗弄着她隆起的阴蒂。她用力得咬着脸颊内侧，不让自己呻吟出声。

汤姆用一条腿扶着她保持平衡。当她意识到他正在解开他的游泳裤时，她的心立刻沉了下来。

迈法鲨清楚地知道我们在做什么，因为他露出愉快的表情，身子向前倾了一点。本尼也知道了，只是他觉得有点不舒服，这没什么好责怪他的。塔贝丝心想着。

“我曾看过书上说，一个男人会在其他人面前和他的女人做爱，以在群体中建立统治地位。”法鲨说着，拿起他的啤酒喝了一小口。“你是想建立统治地位吗，抖森?”

法鲨的反应让抖森更加兴奋，因为他把双手从水里伸了出来揉上了她的乳房。他的手摸着她的乳房，这让塔贝丝既兴奋又害怕。塔贝丝闭上眼睛时，感觉到抖森把她比基尼上衣的绳子拉松了，任由衣料落入水中，而他的手挡住了本和迈克尔的视线。

塔贝丝的后背撞上抖森的的胸膛，靠在他的怀里，享受着他的爱抚。

“放松”他在她耳边低语。

她的心嘭嘭直跳，都不敢睁开眼睛，他还想让她放松?从昨晚到今天，抖森一定是疯了。

“你究竟想做什么?”本尼问。

“宣示主权”法鲨替他回答。“这有一个美丽性感的女人和三个差不多的身高和身材的男人，更不用说尺寸也是差不多大小了。”他解释了抖森的行为。

“嗯，她时我的!”抖森轻轻咬了咬她的肩膀，低声说。“睁眼。”

塔贝丝睁开眼睛就看到两双眼睛紧紧地盯着她。看向他俩的眼神中充满了欲望。

令她大为惊恐的是，抖森放开了她的乳房，让两个男人在她自己把自己遮盖起来之前仔细地看了一遍。这场景连带着呻吟声在他们的脑海中留下了深深的印象 。

灵巧的手指很快就把比基尼的下衣脱了下来，扔到一边。所有人的兴趣都被她的全裸调动起来。尤其是对本尼来说。他的眼神暗了暗了，为了看得更清楚些，他向前凑近了些。

抖森轻轻地把她从腿上推开，这样他也可以脱下短裤了。法鲨利用这个机会抓住她的脚踝，把她从温泉里拉到自己身边。她惊呆了。难以置信，这个男人用手抚摸她，让她跨坐在他的腰上。

她回头看见法鲨脸色铁青。在他平时平静的眼中，愤怒的火焰熊熊燃烧。尽管他很生气，但他似乎也被法鲨的大胆惊呆了。他脱短裤的动作中停顿了一下。

“你是一个美丽的小东西，不是吗?”迈克尔低声问，仔细端详着她的胸部和脸。

本尼伸出手，用手托起她的左乳房，感受着沉甸甸的分量。他轻轻地揉捏她的乳头。

这是约定好的，是吗?他们三个人聚在一起，决定跟她上床，是吗？

法鲨一只手放在她的屁股上，另一只手放在她的右乳上。她回头看抖森，想从他那里得到一些暗示，告诉她这是计划好的 她的感觉是对的。

放在她屁股上的手向下滑到两腿之间。当他从塔贝丝的背后把分开她下身的花瓣的时候，她躲开了。

“别这样。”法鲨发出咕哝道。“过来，到我这儿来，好吗?”

抖森一把抓起她的屁股夺回对她的掌控权。他粗暴地用手指揉弄着她的软肉，把她拉回到自己身边。这让她松了一口气，但她又害怕引起抖森和法鲨的矛盾。本很聪明。本站在一边，打算趁他俩不注意时抓住机会。

抖森站起来，用胯撞了她两下 那硬挺的在她的臀缝之间滑动，然后很容易地滑进她的身体。突如其来的闯入让塔贝丝倒吸了一口气，伸手想扶住什么东西来支撑自己。

迈克尔伸出手让她去抓，她稳住了自己。汤姆从背后狠狠地律动，这不是她所习惯的缓慢而稳定的节奏，该死，这甚至不像他们以往正常的粗野性爱。抖森今晚兽性大发。

"就是这样，宝贝”法鲨鼓励道"操他"

“嗯,淘气的女孩。”本尼伸出手捏了一下她的乳头。

“宝贝，你真紧。”抖森呻吟着说:“还暖和。

“是吗?”本尼好奇地问道。

“噢,是的!”汤姆喘着气说:“她太完美了。”

迈克尔用一只手固定住她的两只手，另一只手手伸到她的身下，找到她的阴蒂，用手指抚摸着她。他的动作让塔贝丝的呼吸乱了节奏。

“来吧”法鲨按了按那粒花珠，“我们想看你高潮”

“喷在他的鸡巴上，”本尼补充道。

“即使在水中，她也很湿滑。我能感觉到她非常兴奋。”法鲨对抖森说。

“你应该在里面感受一下。”他兴奋的说。

他们的谈话，让塔贝丝的脸涨得通红。整个件事情的发展，使她的脑子里充满了欲望和一些未知的东西。一种她只在色情作品和她内心最隐秘的幻想中发生过的超常行为。

尽管她试图抗拒，但现有的情况让她兴奋不已，并且引燃了她内心深处的欲望。

本尼专注于刺激她的胸部，抖森和法鲨的动作带来的快感过于强烈。塔贝丝觉得过于强烈的快感要摧毁她了。

“来吧，宝贝，我也快要到了!”

塔贝丝呻吟了一声，也主动回应着他们。本尼和法鲨似乎很喜欢这个，他们停止了律动，让她自己迎合着他们。

汤姆一定给了他们某种暗示，因为本尼站起来，开始解开他的游泳裤。现在轮到塔贝丝把所有的注意力都放在某个人身上了。

她看着湿布从他的臀部慢慢滑落，最终完全离开他的身体，露出全裸的他。塔贝丝可以看到他露出睡眠的坚挺。

“张嘴”他微笑着，把她的脸压向他的腹股沟，一只手放在她的脸颊上。

塔贝丝回头看着抖森，当他点头表示同意时，她感到心情复杂。她原本以为，抖森不允许其他男人和她做爱，不会分享他，以为他有很强的占有欲。

“继续，宝贝，”法鲨鼓励道，“为本尼张开你的嘴。”你很棒。我们不会伤害你的。”

“你不会有麻烦的，”抖森安慰她说，他呼吸沉重，“没关系。”.

塔贝丝按照指示小心翼翼地张开嘴。当本尼把他的顶端放在她的舌头上时，她感到有三双眼睛都在牢牢盯着她。她闭上眼睛，试图集中注意力，要知道当你知道你的爱人在你身后时，你很难进行口交。

当塔比莎含入更多的本尼时时，她动了动舌头。她含不进去了。她向后退了一点，让自己的舌头围着他的顶端打转。

“噢,做的好!”本尼呻吟着，轻轻抓住她的头发，“就这样。慢一点。好女孩!”

法鲨拍拍她的背，试图让她回神，虽然她口中取悦着一个男人，但另一个男人还在她的身体里。塔贝丝觉得自己像个放荡的妓女。这不应该像以前那样让她兴奋。

“我要射了!”抖森喘着粗气说。

“射在里面，”法鲨沉声说，“用你的种子填满她紧致的小穴。”

抖森猛地把她拉进怀里，把她的臀瓣分开，尽量把自己埋得更深。他大声地喘着气，用手指抓住她柔软的臀尖。塔贝丝可以感觉到他的火热的硬挺释放在自己体内，正如法鲨所说。

抖森从高潮的余韵中恢复过来，慢慢放开了她。与此同时，本尼也放开了她。她做错什么了吗?他们生她的气吗?还是这是一个测试，她失败了呢?

塔贝丝待在温泉中间，水淹没了她的身体，只露出了她的胸部。三个人都围着她，看着她，但没有一个人说话。紧张的气氛快要使她哭了。

“我们回屋吧，”法鲨建议道，“在床上更方便一些。”

抖森向她伸出手来，她试探性地握住了他的手，并不确定他的动机。他对她笑了笑，让她在他面前站直。抖森弯下身子，用他的嘴唇温柔地吻着她。

“好姑娘”他对着她张开的嘴咕咕哝哝地说。“我们回屋去，这样你就不会感冒了。”


	2. Chapter 2

抖森把塔贝丝带到屋里，擦干她身上的水。塔贝丝躺了下来，法鲨则诱惑地爬到她两腿之间，贴上她。刚脱掉湿泳裤的皮肤感觉起来又冷又湿。

抖森在床头板坐下看着他们，本尼坐在另一边。他们注视自己的视线让塔塔贝丝意识到他们已经拿掉了毛巾，光着身子坐在那里。

本尼懒洋洋地用手抚弄着他半勃的下身，同时饶有兴趣地看着法鲨在她的皮肤印下一个个吻。抖森的脸上没什么表情，他紧紧盯着法鲨，好像就要扑上来。

他真的能接受这样吗?他温暖的微笑和温柔的亲吻表明他可以接受，但他眼中闪烁的狂野光芒又让塔贝丝不确定。

“放松”，法鲨咕哝道，低头亲吻着她的乳沟。

他有力的双手在她的身上探索着，抚摸过她身体的每一处。移动到她的乳房时，他用手托起它们。

塔贝丝感到抖森碰了碰她的肩膀，轻轻地把她放躺在床上，告诉她要放轻松，不要那么防备。她的头靠在抖森和本尼之间的枕头上，她看了看他俩一眼。

抖森给了她一个飞吻，伸出手温柔地轻轻抚弄着一个已经挺立起来的乳头。本尼也像抖森一样，伸手摸上了另一边。

法鲨向下移动到她的两腿之间，分开双腿，然后在大腿内侧落下一个吻。他调皮地看着她，然后伸出舌头贴上她的花蕊。四个人同时发出了一声呻吟，塔贝丝感觉到两根火热的肉棒靠近了她的头两侧。

塔贝丝把头转向抖森，想看看他的反应。抖森并没有生气，而是紧盯着眼前的情景抚弄着自己。另一边，本尼，正看着她，一只手放在自己的硬挺上，不知道在想着什么。

“摸摸它们，”法鲨从她两腿间他起头。修长的手指轻轻分开她的花瓣，好让他更深入的探索她的秘密花园。

抖森拉起她的手分别放在了本尼和自己的身上。塔贝丝觉得自己有点紧张和不自在，法鲨注意到了这一点，轻轻地拍了拍她的大腿，示意她翻身，塔贝丝理解了发法鲨的意思，因为以前她的抖森做爱的时候就是这样的。

法鲨在她的肚子下面放了一个枕头，她俯卧着，身子微微抬起。抖森和本尼又向里挪了挪，这样塔贝丝离他们更近了。

对着两个人的同样雄伟的下身，塔贝丝有些无从下口。它们在长度和宽度上相似，但表面上看起来却又很是不同。

她感到法鲨从后面把她分开了，他的舌头熟练地伸入她的因兴奋而张开的花瓣逗弄着她。

“天啊，抖森，你说的没错，她尝起来真的很棒。”他把一根手指伸进她的花瓣里，，“而且湿得令人难以置信!”

“我想尝尝，”本尼说。

法鲨把他的手指退出来，送到本尼的唇边，这让塔贝丝感到吃惊。他们看着本尼吮吸着法鲨的手指，弄得干干净净。法鲨把手指缩回来时，他嘴里发出一声长长的呻吟。

“你真的很美味，亲爱的，”他肯定地说。

抖森暗自发笑，他心里很清楚她的女性魅力有多大。

刚开始是两根手指，紧接着就变成了三根，很容易就伸了进去。她的头靠在枕头上，双手分别放在两个男人的大腿上。法鲨对花蕊的持续刺激让她发出悠长愉悦的呻吟。

抖森和本尼坐的更近一些，两腿重叠在一起，这更方便了她同时碰到他们两个。

他们的动作非常熟练，这让她怀疑，他们以前是否做过这种事，塔贝丝的思绪被打断了。抖森把他的手放在塔贝丝的脸上，把她的脸贴近他的挺立， 让她含了进去。

她一只手握住一只，舔弄一会一只，又扭头去找另一个，左右交替舔着。快感让本尼和抖森都闭上眼睛仰起头，从嘴角泻出几声呻吟。

他们靠得更近了，身体贴在了一起，让塔贝丝她能一手握住两个。塔贝丝紧紧握住两根硬挺，甚至能感受到其中血管的搏动。两个人都挺喜欢塔贝丝这么做。

“现在试着把他们两个一起含进去。”法鲨在她身后指挥着。

当她的嘴试着同时吮吸着两个顶端时，法鲨推入了她的体内，用力贯穿了她。

“哦,妈的!”抖森呻吟出声。

“太美好了，小甜心，多动动你的舌头”本尼补充道。

法鲨把塔贝丝顶的前面，他的顶端慢慢地顶开了她的花心。她的嘴又被堵着，只觉得透不过气来。抖森轻轻抚摩着她的脸颊，让她把注意力从后面移到他身上。

“没关系，”他安慰道。“放松点，一会你会很舒服的”

塔贝丝眨了几下眼睛，表示自己听懂了。法鲨一只手放在她的后背上，摩挲着她的腰，等她适应自己的尺寸。

“你真棒，小甜心”法鲨咕哝着说，努力克制住顶弄的欲望，直到她已经适应了他那粗壮的肉棒。

\--------------------------------------  
直到刚才，抖森都还是她唯一一个男人。她原以为她这一辈子只会有抖森一个男人。一股负罪感涌上她的心头。。

身后突然的顶弄打断了塔贝丝的想法，一个重心不稳扑到本尼和抖森的腿上。等她努力找回平衡，法鲨抓着她的臀部，开始有节奏地动作。

“天哪!”本尼嘟囔着。

塔贝丝看了看他，发现他的眼睛正盯着法鲨和她结合的地方。

“张嘴”用他的顶端擦过她的嘴唇，抖森有点不高兴她的分心了。

她听话地张开嘴，用她的舌头裹住他的顶端。抖森把手伸过本尼的膝盖，用手给他撸动着。说实话，她曾对抖森的真实性取向有所怀疑，这一幕恰恰证实了这一点。

塔贝丝感到一股强烈的快感从她的脊梁上直冲而下，涌进了她的私处，她不由自主的向后靠好让法鲨进的更深。

“你真是太棒了!”法鲨称赞

趁着抖森放开本尼的硬挺，她尽可能地把它深深吸进嘴里，用舌头绕着他的顶端打转。

本尼把手指插在她的头发里，把她的头推向抖森的。她一点点把它含进去，直到再也咽不下去为止，用舌头舔着他的下腹，然后把他从嘴里吐了出来。

法鲨用胳膊搂住她的腰，把她抱起来，让她跪在他面前，这个视角让另两个人看的清清楚楚。他双手撑在她的肚子上保持着她的平衡，又把她的腿稍微分开一点方便自己进的更深。

“我给你的感觉好吗?”法鲨在她的耳旁吐气低语，声音小得本尼和抖森都听不见。

“是的!”她夹紧了他，配合着他的动作。

抖森抓住本尼的硬挺，本尼也抓住他的，塔贝丝看着两个人抱在一起亲吻着。她大声地呻吟着，把手伸到后面，放在法鲨的翘臀上，像内用力，这让两个人更加贴合。

本尼一只手托着抖森的头，他加深了这个吻，带着浓浓的占有控制欲。法鲨把下巴靠在她的肩膀上，看着吻在一起的两人。

“真火辣!”他呻吟道，“这让你更兴奋吗，宝贝?”法鲨问道:“我想是的，你流的水更多了。”

“是啊，”，现在她的脑子里充满了原始的欲望。

“你想让我狠狠操你一顿吗，嗯?” 当他注意到塔贝丝被抖森和本尼吸引住了时，法鲨在她耳边低语。他咬了咬她的肩膀，把她的注意力拉回他们身上。让他们自己玩吧。”

她还没来得及回答，法鲨就把她放回到床上，让她平躺在抖森和本尼面前。又来到她的两腿之间，法鲨把一个可爱的红果吸进嘴里，她倒吸了一口冷气，转过头去，正好看见本尼把她男朋友的硬挺完全吞进了他的嘴里，抖森闭着眼睛，头靠在床头板上，发出愉悦的呻吟。

“嘿!”法鲨责备道:“现在在干你的人是我，你该把注意力放在我身上。”

他从头到脚地打量着她的身体，他的眼睛微微变暗了，然后又回过头来轻轻咬弄另一边红果。她的手抚上他的背，等他再进来。

“干我!”她扭动着她的屁股。

听到她的话，抖森睁开了眼睛看了看她。本尼还在他的胯下吮吸着，而抖森则用手指轻轻揉弄他的头发。他看向本尼的眼神染上了浓浓的情欲。

“就是这样，宝贝。”抖森鼓励道。“操，就这样。”

本尼起身一边用手抚慰着自己，一边在抖森的肩颈落下一个个吻。塔贝丝脑补出抖森和本尼两个人的火辣场景，她的脸颊和胸部就泛上一层鲜亮的红晕。

“你在想什么呢，小丫头?”法鲨轻轻说，手臂收紧，他紧紧地搂着她，把她包裹在自己怀里，让她意识到谁才是她现在真正的主人和控制者。“告诉我”，他的声音声音低低的，饱含欲望。

法鲨顺着她的脖子和下巴慢慢地向上舔弄，一点点来到她的嘴唇，试探着深她的口腔，他的舌头在她的唇上轻轻划过。

“回答我。”法鲨贴着她的唇一点点吐出单词。

“本尼和抖…抖森。”塔贝丝磕磕绊绊的说。

“嗯，那你觉得他俩怎么样呢，亲爱的?”他的气息落在她的唇边，手揉搓着她胸前的浑圆。

“他…他们很激烈”她低声道。

本尼和抖森在他们旁边躺下了，本尼仰面躺着，抖森则侧着身亲咬着本尼的脖子，慢慢抱在一起。抖森对着本尼低声说了些什么，声音低得只有他和本尼能听见。不知道抖森说什么甜言蜜语，本尼跟着呻吟起来。

“是的，”法鲨表示赞同，把自己顶进塔贝丝的身体里。

塔贝丝把腿环在他的腰上，让他进的更深。法鲨停了一会儿在开始动作。强壮有力的手臂放在她的头的两边，粗壮的手臂衬得塔贝丝更加娇小。

她搂着法鲨的脖子，把他拉下来亲吻，嘴唇上硬硬的胡茬让她感到一些扎扎的钝痛。

当法鲨保持着一定的节奏顶弄时，他们看着抖森一路向下，舌头在本尼的肚脐周围打转，然后把小本尼含进嘴里嘴里。

眼前的场景让塔贝丝感到一股莫名的情绪，法鲨试图用甜蜜的吻来转移她的注意力。她所感到的并不是嫉妒，如果本尼是另一个女人，塔贝丝也许会妒火中烧。

有人牵着她的手把她从思绪中拉了出来。那熟悉的手指紧握着她的手，她顺着那只强有力的手向上摸到结实的前臂，最后摸上她真正的爱人抖森的脸。

抖森拉着她的手跪在本尼张开的双腿之间。本尼懒洋洋地看着，沉浸在欲望中，而法鲨在温柔的顶弄，可能是为了尽可能延长他即将到来的高潮。

塔贝丝用空着的那只手抚摸着法鲨的背，指尖在他的脊背上滑动。

抖森把手伸向床头柜，拿出一瓶润滑剂。

想到本尼和法鲨将要知道了抖森喜欢干她的屁股，她的脸上泛起了深深的红晕。

“你准备好了马?”抖森问本尼，松开了她的手。

“是的，”本尼低声说，欲望使他的声音更低沉。

“你要跟他做吗?”法鲨粗声粗气地问道，他的屁股往下压了一点，令塔贝丝的一声甜美的呻吟。

“是的。”抖森笑了，他注意到塔贝丝好奇而惊讶的表情时，他朝她眨了眨眼睛。

法鲨终于射了。塔贝丝双手放在法鲨的胸上，她的手指和手掌滑过紧致火热的肌肉，一路向下到达他的臀部，塔贝丝让法鲨从她的身体里滑出去。

她摸了摸他湿漉漉的阴茎，滑腻腻的手感令她印象深刻。她又轻轻玩弄着下方的两粒圆球，还未疲软的粗大映的她的手很是娇小。

本尼大声的呻吟把法鲨和塔贝丝从亲密的举动中拉了出来。两人都转过头，看见抖森跪在他两腿之间，用两根手指慢慢地把他打开。塔贝丝知道本尼会很舒服，她的抖森很温柔，也很清楚自己在做什么。"

“放松,宝贝。”抖森对本尼说。“放松，张开它，亲爱的。”

塔贝丝扭回头和法鲨亲吻着。

“呼吸”他对着她的嘴微笑。“不要嫉妒，毫无疑问。你是我们的公主。”法鲨说。

“我不是……”她抗议道，却又被堵住了嘴，这一吻停歇，她又补充道:“嫉妒。”


	3. Chapter 3

此刻所有的目光都集中在本尼和抖森身上，但本尼闭着眼睛躺在床上，并没有察觉。塔贝丝和法鲨看着抖森把一个套套套在他的硬挺上，然后涂上润滑。  
当抖森挺进的时候，塔贝丝花了一些时间来缓冲。法鲨跪坐在她面前，轻轻地揉着她的乳房，轻咬着她的乳尖。他瞥了一眼身边，但他的注意力比塔贝丝集中些。  
一声长叹和一声轻微的嘶嘶声同时响起，抖森已经进入了他的身体。她看着抖森一点点进入。整根没入，抖森就用胳膊肘支着身体停下来，让本尼逐渐伸展和放松。  
法鲨的手指顺着她的下巴一指一划，把她的注意力拉回到他身上。尽管他脸上挂着一丝微笑，但她看得出他对她的晃神很让他并不高兴。他身体下压，克制地吻着她。他那逐渐软下去的东西又快速硬了起来。  
“今晚你是我的。”他紧捏着她光裸的臀瓣抱起她，提醒她。“看着我。”，他用一根手指挑起她的下巴。法鲨的眼睛是黑色的，嘴唇有点肿。  
“我希望我的情人是专注的，”他接着说，“热情地”靠近她的嘴唇，把他的嘴压在她的嘴唇上。“顺从我，感受我，”法鲨对着她的嘴低声说一点点进入她，深入底部之后发出一声愉悦的长叹。  
塔贝丝感到自己融化在纯粹的欲望中，抖森以前没有带给过她的感受。当法鲨把她放回到床上时，她的大腿已经开始轻微地颤抖。他很高兴他的话对她产生了影响。  
一只大手平放在她的胸前，他帮助她更快地把她按在床垫上。法鲨迅速地把她的屁股抓起来，粗暴地把她拉到身下，让她的腿绕着他的腰。在她呼吸之间，他依偎在她的双腿之间，把鼻子埋在她的脖子里。  
“我的”他对着她的耳朵嘶嘶地说。“你都是我的!”法鲨把他的臀部压在她的臀部上，转动着，她感到他的勃发再用力摩擦着她。  
然而一听到皮肤撞击的声音，她的注意力就又不集中了。塔贝丝看到抖森以稳定的节奏顶撞着本尼，她觉得自己已经无法呼吸了。他像拥抱她一样拥抱那个男人，本尼的坚挺夹在他们的肚子中间。  
“小姑娘，”法鲨吼道，“我的耐心是有限度的。”退出了她的身体。  
塔贝丝急忙弥补她的错误，她的手一路向下，抓住他的硬挺抚摸撸动着。法鲨扭动着他的臀部，配合着她的动作。她牵引着他来到自己的花瓣前。  
“求你了，”她渴望他。  
“乐意至极。”他低声说着，贯穿了她。  
塔贝丝喘着气，用手指捏着他结实的肩膀，他把她搂进怀里。法鲨恢复了先前的节奏，持续不断的大力顶弄使她呻吟喘息出声。  
法鲨一直看着她的眼睛，不论是他把双手放在她的前臂上，还是用手指包住她的手腕抓住她的时候，他从来没有移开过视线。她抽泣着抬起头，用他的手指搭在她的手腕上，发出一声颤抖的呼吸。  
“如果只有我和你，”他在她耳边低声说，“我就把你捆起来，让你永远也离不开我。”  
“艹”她喘着气。  
\-----

“你愿意为我高潮吗?”抖森问本尼，呼吸不匀。  
法鲨扭头看着他们，默许她也这么做。抖森把本尼抱在怀里，两人的手在对方身上游移，嘴唇纠缠着。这场景真的很美。  
“你最好是愿意。”法鲨开玩笑地警告她，一边轻咬她的脖颈，一边调整自己的手臂来托住她的臀部。  
“我快要到了!”塔贝丝的声音里带着渴望。  
“射在他的家伙上”抖森哄着说，“就像你以前在我身下一样。”  
法鲨的手指很容易就找到了她肿胀的花核，轻轻揉弄着。强烈的快感让塔贝丝伸直身子，紧紧抓住身下的单子。  
本尼和抖森看着他们，同时自己的动作也没停下。本尼看着她的眼神饱含欲望，以至于塔让比莎觉得他想要像法鲨一样把她吃干抹净。她想知道如果是她和本尼上床会是什么样。  
她笨拙地转过身子，尽量靠近本尼。那人伸手托住她的脸颊，与她热吻。这让抖森跟她离得也不远，于是他伸出手去揉弄她的胸前两团。  
她的高潮绵长又持久，快感一点点加强。她的身体变得更加敏感，法鲨也加快了动作。  
“等我抓到你。”本尼舔了舔她的脸颊又舔了舔她的耳垂。“我要用最美妙的方式把你撕碎。”  
塔贝丝觉得自己要被快感撕毁了。她的大腿僵硬，胸口憋气，头晕目眩，私处的快感像巨浪一样袭来。她觉得自己紧紧绞着法鲨的硬挺。她的乳尖在本尼的舔弄下挺立起来。  
法鲨停顿了一下，喘了口气，又用力顶弄了几下，然后射在她的深处。法鲨趴在她的身上，她能感觉到他心脏的剧烈的跳动，和打在她脖子上的沉重呼吸。  
在她旁边，本尼微微拱起背，大声地呻吟着。抖森停下了他的动作，本尼的高潮到了，他的腹部和胸部都覆盖上了白色的、厚厚的、滚烫的精液。当他平静下来后，抖森把他拥进怀里，甜蜜地亲吻他。  
法鲨从塔贝丝身上起来，翻了个身，把她拖进了怀里。现在她背对着本尼和抖森。法鲨搂着她，把她紧紧地搂在怀里，她相信他是故意这样做的。他现在不想让她和他们有关系。  
男性有力的双手轻柔地按摩着她的后背，帮助她放松紧张的肌肉。塔贝丝精疲力竭，浑身酸痛。她两腿之间甚至都在隐隐作痛。  
“现在睡觉吧，我的小甜心。”法鲨咕咕哝哝地说着，揉着她的头发。“睡眠会让你恢复体力恢复。现在，有三个强壮的人来保护你。”  
“是的，我的宝贝，休息吧。”抖森轻声说，用手抚摸着她的手臂。  
“有个甜甜的梦，”本尼补充道，“我们会看着你的。”  
她眨了眨眼睛，今天的活动让她很困倦。她微微打了个哈欠，靠着法鲨温暖的身体伸了个懒腰，陷入了黑睡眠之中。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者注】前期没怎么写ABO的设定，本篇的ABO设定是非典型ABO[有点像母系社会]，几个A可以共有一个O，平时的结合（内射）或腺体标记都算是标记，但是发情期内的体内成结和腺体标记是更强强的标记可以覆盖掉原有的标记。【后面就要有相关的ABO描写了。

“你知道我为什么故意等到最后吗?”本尼吻着她的腰背问，他的大手在她的臀上滑动揉捏。“我不想和其他人分享你。我不想让我的女人被别人碰。”解释完了，本尼亲了她右颊一口。  
塔贝丝倒吸了一口气，弓起了背，下意识地更加顺从他。本尼工于算计，他已经完全掌握了主动权。他的声音喑哑而诱人，他生物占有欲很强，与法鲨和抖森有点不一样。  
柔软的嘴唇划过她的臀部，指尖漫无目的的抚摸着她的脊椎。本尼的吻一路向上，最终停在她的脖子上。  
“我喜欢慢慢来。”他咕咕哝哝地说:“一点一点做。”  
“哦，天啊。”塔贝丝喃喃地说。  
本尼紧紧地搂着她，把身上的热量透过皮肤传递给她。一只手放在她的肩膀上，另一只手抚摸着她的身体。  
光是在她的脖子和肩膀的侧面咬了又咬，就使塔贝丝快意。每当她的身体因为唇舌的触碰而兴奋颤抖时，本尼就很愉悦。  
“翻过身来，放松手臂，自然一点。”捏了捏一下她的肩膀。  
塔贝丝按他的要求翻身。她的胳膊自然地垂放在枕头上头的两边。本尼把她的腿分的再开一点，跪在那里，双手从她的腹部向上，直到她的胸部，然后捧起它们。他的手指小心翼翼地揉弄它们。  
“有意思”他压低声音说，眼睛扫视着她，迅速做出判断。“你天生就得意于此，否则你绝不会让三个男人一起和你发生关系。”  
塔贝丝不想看着他。尽管有之前的混乱结合，但本尼的话还是让她觉得不舒服。她不是一个放荡的妓女，不是一个谁都能上的女人。  
本尼突然伏在她两腿之间，把手撑在她的头边，稳住了自己，阻止他倒在她身上。她被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，回过神来才发现自己已经在本尼的怀里了。本尼像一只狡猾的狼一样咧嘴一笑，用自己的屁股戏弄地蹭着她的，他的硬挺在他的腿根和花瓣处磨弄着。  
“我说的是事实，不要皱眉，”他说，“没有错。你真是个稀有的家伙。”他把她的下嘴唇吮进嘴里，逗弄着唇上敏感的神经，“擅长于此并不等于妓女。”我不上妓女。”  
他的声音低沉而充满欲望，塔贝丝觉得自己更湿了。  
他顺着唇部向下，来到她的脖颈，吮吸着，用力吸住，种下一颗草莓。塔贝丝用手抓住他的肩膀，呻吟着。本尼低声回应她，舔着他刚刚留下的印记。  
本尼小心翼翼地吻着她的身体她闭上眼睛，感受着本尼，以及雨点打在屋顶上的声音。他温柔地抚慰着塔贝丝的肌肤，温暖而坚定的双手跟在他的一个个吻后，让塔贝丝进入一种平静而愉悦的状态。  
一路向下来到她的小腹，徘徊在她的肚脐，牙齿咬住了敏感的皮肤，塔贝丝猛地睁开眼睛。  
即使在黑暗中，塔贝丝也能从双腿之间看到本尼那双绿色的眼睛在看着她。本尼彻底俯卧，他的两臂放在她的双腿两侧。在紧紧注视她的同时，他亲吻了她的花核，然后舔弄着她的花瓣。  
指尖紧紧地扣在她的大腿，一声深沉的呻吟从他的喉咙里发出，从她的私处传来。他的舌头描绘着她两腿之间的每一条曲线、每一处轮廓和每一处起伏的形状，轻柔而从容地滑动着。  
本尼停下一会儿，深呼吸一下，然后继续做他正在做的事情。塔贝丝兴奋地脚趾勾起，本尼能地抓紧了身下的单子。她情不自禁的轻轻抬起臀部，更贴近他的舌头，随着他的动作起伏。  
最后，他抽离，抬头，凝视着她。他的嘴唇有点肿，两颊通红。塔贝丝能感觉到两根手指状似无意地滑过她的花瓣。他打量着她。她扭动着臀部，呜咽出声，让本尼把手指塞进她的体内。  
吻着她大腿内侧，调整着自己的姿势，他侧身半倚着身子，看着自己的手指在她体内轻来回进出。“你紧紧吸着我的手指，不想它离开。”  
“艹”塔贝丝呜咽着回应。  
他的手指仿佛把它带入了天堂。她不敢想象他的硬挺进来会是什么感觉。

“这么湿，甜心，你流的到处都是。”他咕咕哝哝地说着，又俯下身去舔了一大口。“你以前把床弄得一团糟吗，亲爱的?”床单上有个大水印?”  
他的问题让塔贝丝脸红了。“有一次，”她结结巴巴地说。  
“那多美味!”他回答道，扭动着手指，抚摸着她的内壁。  
快感让塔贝丝呻吟着弓起后背，离开了床，紧紧地抓着被单。本尼重复着刚才的动作，进的更深。他在寻找她的兴奋点。毫无疑问，他想重现那个令人尴尬的场景。  
“我在想，你会在我的舌下高潮吗?”本尼好奇地问道，一边舔弄着她的花核，一边用手指在她的花瓣里进出，熟练地摩擦和抚摸着她。“我想让你让我用我的舌头。让我尝尝你最甜蜜的汁液。”  
塔贝丝曾在抖森的唇舌下高潮多次，但不是本尼想要的那一种。她觉得自己做不到。  
本尼的唇瓣在她的花珠颤动着，手指也更向内深入。进入第二个指节，他曲起手指，往上压，抚摸着她的敏感点。电流从她的血管里流过，她兴奋起来，兴奋是她浑身发抖。  
“哦,天啊!”她上气不接下气地叫道:“哦，天啊!是的,就是这里!”  
她紧紧咬住自己的牙齿，大腿上的肌肉开始痉挛。本尼仔细端详着她脸上的表情变化，一遍又一遍地刺戳着她最敏感的那一点。  
“嗯，为...为我高潮，”他低声说，挑逗地咬着她的大腿。“在我的舌头上!”  
塔贝丝紧紧地攥住被单，感受着快感流遍全身的感觉。她的呼吸变得急促和剧烈，脚趾蜷曲着，双脚摩擦着床垫。她能感觉到在她内心深处的强烈渴望，本尼渴望着她释放出来。  
“哦,天啊,请停下!这太过了!”她叫道，闭上眼睛，扭动着臀部，试图打断他的动作。  
本尼用另一只手按住她的肚子，把她压在床上，不让她动。他加快了手指的速度，用拇指抚摸着她的花核。塔贝丝喊出一声，就紧紧收缩她的花瓣，紧紧地夹住他的手指。  
“就是这样!让我尝尝你的蜜液!在我舌头上高潮!”本尼鼓励她，舔了舔她的花核。  
过与强烈的刺激和本尼的舌头、手指的动作足以让她再一次到了临界点。这一次，她感到一大股液体从她的身体里涌出，一股超乎想象的高潮席卷了她。她大声叫着他的名字，背部高高的拱起来，贴在他身上，本尼抱住她，急切地舔着她不停收缩的花瓣，舔干净她高潮所流出的蜜液。  
当她慢慢地从高潮中回过神来时，本尼坐在她两腿之间。他的嘴唇湿润，脸上带着愉快的微笑。他轻轻地伏在她的身上，帮助她镇定紧张的神经。他拂去她脸上散乱的头发，用鼻子蹭着她的鼻子，温柔地吻着她的嘴。塔贝丝尝到了自己的味道，不明白为什么他们都这么喜欢它。  
“你相信我吗?”本尼低声严肃地问她。  
他的手背摩挲着她的脖子，偶尔蹭过她的喉咙，然后再移动回去。  
“当然。”塔贝丝回答。  
“你相信我不会伤害你吗?”他追问。  
“我……是的，我是说……你以前以前没有过”塔贝丝谨慎地回答，不知道他接下来要说什么。  
他突然的情绪变化使她有些焦虑。本尼不再像刚刚那样沉迷于情欲了。他像以前那样喜怒无常，精于算计，甚至有一点点阴沉。他那双美丽的眼睛端详着她，仿佛她是一件保存在博物馆里的杰作。  
他试探地把手指放在她的喉咙上，等待她的回答。不管是谁，都会让塔贝丝身体僵硬了，他的手放在那里让她不太舒服。他小心翼翼地加大手指压在她喉咙上的力度，仔细观察她的反应。  
塔贝丝不安地呜咽了一声，皱了皱鼻子。本尼开始按摩她的喉咙，在又一次挤压之间停顿很长时间。不知道他要玩什么把戏。  
“本尼?”她轻声呜呜咽咽哭了起来。  
“嘘...嘘，放松，我不会伤到你的。我知道我在做什么，甜心。”  
本尼的硬挺在她大腿内侧搏动着。每次他轻轻挤压她的喉咙，他都更兴奋一点。  
他放开她的喉咙，把手移到她的脸颊上，轻轻抚摸。他慢慢地低下头，把嘴唇贴在她的嘴唇上，温柔的亲吻着。  
“我不会伤害你的，”他保证道，她把额头靠在她的额头上，眼睛盯着她的眼睛。“我永远不会伤害你，只会保护你。”  
她咽了口唾沫，表示理解地点点头，伸手去抓他的硬挺。本尼把自己送到她的手里，在接触的瞬间，发出愉悦的嘶嘶声。她在想吻他一下，一边把他领到自己的入口，一边她轻轻地咬了咬他的下唇。  
本尼没有浪费时间，深深的挺进。塔贝丝喘着粗气闭上嘴巴，指甲紧紧抠着他的肩膀。本尼试探性的动了动，退出又进入。很快她就配合着他的动作一起运动。  
"艹"塔贝丝呻吟道"天啊!"  
“怎么了?不舒服吗?”本尼轻咬着她的脖子问道。  
塔贝丝把她修长的腿缠在他的臀上，夹着本尼的身体。她过度敏感的身子让她能够感觉到他在她身体里的每一寸移动。他一点点打开她的身体，他的顶端轻轻地碰了碰她的宫口。她贴在他的肩上喘着气，呜咽着呻吟着。  
“就是这样，放松。享受就好。”  
他把她往上推了推，她又一次感到他的手轻轻地掐住了她的喉咙。为了减轻压力，给他更多的空间，塔贝丝试着放松下来，选择相信它。  
本尼注意着她的表情，为了使自己放松下来，塔贝丝把她的手放在他的手腕上。这样如果她感到害怕，他可以把手从她的喉咙上移开。仅此一点就让她觉得安全多了。  
“来吧，”他咕咕哝哝地说，放慢了动作又快速、短促的抽插，紧跟着又紧又快地挤压她的喉咙。“为我高潮，美人儿。”  
塔贝丝觉得越来越舒服，她颤抖着把她的手从他手里拿开，放在自己的头上，摆出放松的姿势。她呻吟着闭上眼睛，专注于本尼给她带来的快乐。  
窒息的刺激增加了她的兴奋感。她知道这样做是病态的，是错误的，因为他可能会掐死她。  
透过雨声，她听见远处抖森和法鲨在客厅里交谈。如果本尼在这样的情况下掐死她，他们会作何反应?事实是抖森根本尼不会考虑这种情况。  
“我要你骑着我，”本尼在她耳边低声说。“我想感受你一点点吞下我，直到你的最深处。”  
本尼轻松地把她抱了起来，塔贝丝还没反应过来就坐在了本尼的身上。本尼握住他的硬挺，让她更容易坐下去。  
她慢慢地按他的要求做了。她一点点下沉，直到她不能再进的更深。“太棒了!”她呻吟着，咬着下唇，在他身上起伏着。  
“自己动。让我看看你有多爱它。”  
“我爱它!”她上气不接下气地回答说，一边尽可能快地动作着。  
“我要射在你身体里，”本尼警告说，“我要从里到外标记你。”我要别人知道，你是我的还是抖森的”  
塔贝丝挺起腰，双手放在本尼的大腿上。他把腿抬起来一点，使她更容易抓住。她摩擦着他的坚挺，感到她的内壁又紧紧地绞着他。本尼坐了起来，用他有力的胳膊搂住她的身体，把她搂在怀里。他把自己进的更深，咬住了她的脖子。  
他突然在她身下僵住了，喘着气，贴着她的脖子大声呻吟着。他紧紧地抱住她，释放出他的白浊。两个人一起到了高潮  
“我能感觉到你……紧紧的吸着我。”他喘息着，试图喘过气来。  
塔贝丝瘫倒在他汗湿的胸膛上，她的头靠在他的肩膀上。本尼搂着她，倒回到床上，他们四肢纠缠，床单凌乱。  
本尼把她抱在怀里，让她在他身上休息。一只手贴在她的脊椎底部，另一只手在她的背部摩挲。  
“你真是太棒了。”他呻吟着，吻着她的头。“我可能会把你从抖森身边偷走。”  
在她昏昏欲睡的状态下，塔贝丝不知道他是不是在开玩笑。这种占有欲促使她进一步投入他的怀抱，这让她想到，也许这一切会变得更加黑暗。  
塔贝丝眯起眉头，轻轻地在胸口叹了口气。当毯子盖住他们时，她放松了身体，很快又睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

塔贝丝正在熟睡时，被人抱起的感觉把她弄醒了。她昏昏沉沉地睁眼看了一眼房间，睡眼朦胧。她发现自己身上胡乱地裹着一条毯子。  
她睡着之前，抖森就在她身边，但那个地方现在空了。塔贝丝无法理解发生了什么事，她昏昏欲睡的脑袋靠在一个男人的肩膀上。一只熟悉的手落在她的后脑勺上，另一只手搂着她的后背和屁股支撑着她。  
塔贝丝的腿轻轻地绕着他的腰，她的胳膊搂着他的脖子。她略略抬头一看，是本尼抱着她从房间里走出来，朝前门走去。她不知道他为什么要带她出去，也不知道他们要去哪里。她的大脑因疲劳而昏昏沉沉，无法正常工作。  
疲惫的刺痛着她的眼睛，塔贝丝再也不能强迫自己睁开眼睛了。她轻轻打了个哈欠，把脸贴在本尼的脖颈上。  
夜风的寒冷把她稍稍惊醒了，她嘴里发出不满的呻吟声。本尼轻轻地拍了拍她的屁股，让她保持平衡，并打开了他汽车的后门。他总算做到了，把她轻轻放在后座上。  
有一下，塔贝丝环顾了一下汽车，迷惑不解地盯着他。他把手指放到唇边，无声地嘘她。抖森在哪里?本尼为什么要这样对待她?抖森知道吗?可能不知道，所以他才这么鬼鬼祟祟的。  
“本尼”她用微弱的声音颤巍巍地说。  
“没关系，亲爱的。”他眨了眨眼睛，关上门，坐进了驾驶座。“继续睡觉吧，小猫咪。”没事的，我保证。”  
她蜷缩在后座上，拉过毯子盖在身上。她心里知道这么做是不对的，但她并不想和本尼争执。即使她有勇气勇气且有清醒的状态逃离了汽车，本尼也会抓住她。抖森和法鲨都不在屋里，她也不知道他们在哪儿。  
哦,上帝。本尼没有杀了他们吧，是吧?  
一想到他可能会在半夜把他们杀了，然后带她私奔，她就怕得要命。但塔贝丝觉得他做不到。但话又说回来，她没想到本尼真的会把她从抖森身边偷走。  
*  
在乘车的过程中，塔贝丝又睡着了。本尼第二次叫醒了她，他把她从车里抱了出来，带着她进了一所她从来没进过的房子。本尼把她放下来，让她慢慢地转过身去，看她观察新环境。  
“本尼”她叫了一声“本尼!”  
本尼回到房间，脸上带着忧虑的表情。也许他意识到了自己的所作所为。当抖森意识到她不在床上睡觉时，他一定会气疯的。  
她用毯子裹住身体，护着自己，小心翼翼地看着面前这个高个子男人。他站在那里面无表情地看着她。  
“我在哪儿?”她问。  
“在树林里，”他小心地回答。  
“哦，”她答道，她的慌乱并没有平息下来，“抖森知道我在这儿吗?”  
“不……”本尼回答得很慢，这使得塔贝丝后退了一点。“我不会伤害你的，”他坚定地安慰她，“不过我们需要上床睡觉了。”  
塔贝丝点了点头，小心翼翼地跟着本尼走下走廊，来到主卧室。他的手提箱靠在房间的一角，毯子已经被拉开了。  
她胆怯地向床前挪了挪，她放下毯子，爬了进去。塔贝丝非常不安，无法再次入睡。当她看着本尼脱下衣服准备睡觉并向她走来时，她不知道他的脑子里在想什么。  
你不能偷了你喜欢的人，然后装作一切正常。  
黑了下来。现在惟一的光亮来自她床边的窗户。本尼没说假话，他们在树林里。塔比沙所能看到的是郁郁葱葱的森林和后面隐约可见的山顶。  
一只强壮的胳膊勾住了她的腰，把她拉向他，让试图反抗的塔贝丝让他依偎在她身边。他搂着她的腰，她的头靠在他的腋下。他看上去很平静，甚至很放松。本尼以前是做过这样的事情吗?如果我做了这样的事我会很紧张的，塔贝丝想。  
“睡吧，宝贝。爱情和战争是不择手段的。”本尼低声说道。  
*  
经过几次辗转反侧，她终于睡着了。当她第三次也是彻底醒来时，本尼还抱着她。他平躺在地上，愤怒地用手机发短信。当抖森怒气冲冲地问她在哪儿时，他无疑是在答话。  
“你也许应该把我还给抖森……”塔贝丝温顺地建议。“嗯…他也有脾气……我不想让你受伤……”  
“我现在一点也不担心他，”本尼自信地回答。“他不知道我们在哪儿，就算他知道，我也比他们俩都强。”  
塔贝丝只是想要她的托马斯回来。她不喜欢被绑架。她从床上坐起来，一股绝望的情绪涌上心头。本尼还是很冷静，自信、放松，他继续快速回复他的信息。塔贝丝想看看他们发了什么，但他拿手机的方式牢牢挡住了她的视线。  
“虽然他被激怒时比我想象的更有攻击性，”本尼看着她说。“我不认为你这位通常彬彬有礼的绅士会做出这种……无用的威胁。”  
“不是无用的……”塔贝丝轻声反驳他。  
她心里清楚，如果必要的话，抖森很可能会为了保护她而杀人，她也有理由担心本尼的安全。他基本尼上是在用棍子戳一个定时炸弹。  
“没事的，”本尼伸出手轻轻抚摸着她的脸颊。“他只是因为我偷了他的女朋友而生气。这是件值得骄傲的事，亲爱的，你不会明白的。”  
塔贝丝盯着她前面的墙。她的脑子里飞快地闪过无数个念头，让她很难把注意力集中起来。本尼把手机放在床头柜上，也坐了起来。他抓住她的肩膀，吻了吻她的脖子。起初，她浑身僵硬，一点点放松下来，接受了这个吻。  
“法鲨生气了吗?”塔贝丝小声问。  
“法鲨很生气，”本尼回答，轻咬着她的脖颈。嘴唇滑到她裸露的肩膀和锁骨上。“他生气是因为我把你从房子里偷走了，他再也不能操你了。”  
本尼把他推回到床上，仰面躺下。他侧身躺在她身边，懒洋洋地舔着她的乳头。她能感觉到他的勃起靠在她大腿的外侧。发生了这样的事他怎么还有心情呢?  
塔贝丝自己也不确定她是否有这个心情。如果他们现在做爱，还会是两厢情愿的吗?还是因为本尼没有经过抖森的允许就把她带走了，藏在树林里的某个地方，所以这完全是强奸之类的?当他轻松的抵在她两腿之间时，她有些迷茫。  
本尼抱着她的身体，嘴唇紧紧地贴着她的嘴唇。塔贝丝用他的嘴唇回应，用指尖碰了碰他的背。  
“我告诉过你我不喜欢分享。”他对着她的胸口咧嘴一笑。“现在你归我了。”  
本尼抓住她的臀瓣，揉搓着它们。塔贝丝轻轻地呻吟着，红肿的顶端轻轻拂过她的花瓣，轻松地贯穿了她的全身。她喘着粗气，用手指戳着他的肩膀，试图稳住自己。  
“但你会把我还回去的，对吗?”塔贝丝问他，在他的粗长的顶弄下。  
“不，”他咧嘴一笑，比之前更用力地刺戳着她。  
“可你应该那么做!”  
“我不必一定要这么做，”本尼坚定地回答。“另一方面，你必只要为我高潮就好。”  
本尼抓住她的腿，把它放在他的肩膀上，跪在她的两腿之间。塔贝丝微微转身，她试图用全部的意志力来抵制她所感受到的快乐，但是没有用。  
塔贝丝没有感到内疚，但她被整个情况弄糊涂了。自从泡温泉以后，她就搞不清事情的状况了。  
“哦，艹!”塔贝丝呻吟道，“哦，就在那儿!”  
“怎么了?快要高潮了吗?让我再从里面给你做个标记好吗?把我的种子播撒到你身体里让你永远沾上我的气息，你愿意吗?”本尼对着她的唇瓣，呼吸沉重。“我已经给你留下了美丽的爱情印记。抖森不喜欢我在身体上占有他的女朋友。”  
“我不怪他，”她的手抠着他的臀，他伏在她的身上，她的腿从他的肩膀上掉了下来。  
“你没有被正式标记。”他呻吟着，屁股下压，磨弄着她的花瓣。我很震惊。法鲨也是，但我比他先拿到了奖品!”  
塔贝丝不知道他在说什么，但她知道她的高潮近在咫尺。她紧紧吸裹着本尼，开始绞紧他。他的动作变得不均匀了，他也快到到了。  
“我要射了！”本尼在她的颈间呻吟，“为我高潮，在我身上!”  
“好的！”她呻吟着，紧紧地抱住他。  
纤长的手指紧贴着她的喉咙，施加最小的压力。她闭上眼睛，头向后仰了一下，呻吟着。她感觉到他在挤压她的喉咙。身体碰撞的啪啪声在房间里回响，打破了寂静。  
“就是现在!”他要求道。  
塔贝丝把手放在他们的身体之间，揉弄着她肿胀的花核，她被推上了快感的巅峰。  
“你现在是我的了。”他对着她的耳朵低声说:“全部都是我的，并且我决不会放开你。你明白我的意思吗，塔贝丝?”  
“是…是的”她应承下来。  
也许这是另一个性游戏?本尼是在抖森的允许下带她去实现双方的性幻想吗?她依稀记得曾跟抖森说过类似的情况。但话又说回来，如果他是在演戏的话，他的表现足够获得一座奥斯卡奖小金人……  
塔贝丝的高潮占据了她的全身。她在他身下僵住了，喘着气关绞紧了本尼。  
他粗暴地撞击了她的身体，稳住自己的身体，尽可能地深入。本尼咬着塔贝丝后颈的腺体，注入自己的信息素，释放在塔贝丝的身体里。  
“操!”他喘着气对着她的脖子，亲吻着他刚刚咬过的地方。  
塔贝丝感到了破皮的刺痛。她举起手去摸那个痕迹，却被本尼拦住了，本尼抓住了她的手腕。  
“不，不，”他咧嘴一笑，“你别管那个。”  
为了安抚她的不安，本尼在标记处舔弄了几下。他在她的身体里又轻轻戳了几下。直到彻底软下来，他完全退出，躺在床上和她一起休息。  
塔贝丝能感觉到粘稠的液体慢慢地从她的身体里流出来。她抑制住了想要去清洁自己的冲动。潜意识里觉得，本尼不会太喜欢那样。  
“让我的液体在你身体里。”他笑了，眼睛里闪烁着欲望和恶作剧的光芒。“你的花瓣从里到外都很漂亮，沾染着我的液体，看起来美味多汁。”  
她点了点头，默默地翻了个身。本尼也翻身压在她的身上紧紧搂着她。塔贝丝被按在床垫上，但她并没有承受很大的压力和重量。  
本尼吻了吻她的后脖颈，抚摸着她的后背。他把下巴靠在她的肩膀上，轻柔的呼吸帮助抚平了他在她脖子上留下的印记。  
塔贝丝睡着了。这是一个不错的游戏，但她想要她的抖森回来。他离她越远，塔贝丝就越担心这也许不是一场游戏，这把她吓坏了。


	6. Chapter 6

法鲨靠在沙发上，看着他的朋友怒气冲冲地一点点毁掉他的房子。一个盘子被捡了起来，狠狠地砸在墙上，像之前被扔出去的盘子一样摔得粉碎。  
“你没有标记她。”法鲨指出。  
“那是因为我做不能!”抖森听了大为光火，双拳在身体两侧攥成一团。“她还没有经历第一次发情期呢!”  
“噢，”法鲨回答说，对他的疏忽感到有些吃惊。  
“我想着我们的“多人运动”会把她带进发情期，这样我就能标记她了!”抖森不耐烦地说。  
“嗯，这并不违法。”法鲨说话了，指出了显而易见的事实。“虽然不是个好办法，但也不违法。”当他意识到抖森变得更加愤怒时，他补充道:“也许他不会标记她，本尼几天后会把她还回来?”  
法鲨以前从来没有遇到过这种情况，坦率地说，他对本尼抓住这个机会偷走抖森的女朋友感到震惊。这完全不符合那个人的性格。如果塔贝丝不是属于抖森的话，法鲨可能也会这么做。  
“我想我的塔贝丝回来!”抖森恳求道:“她是我的小心肝!我可怜的小宝贝，现在一定非常害怕和迷茫……”  
“本尼不会在身体上伤害她，”法鲨安慰他。“不会标记她的，除非她已经进入了初次发情期。不然那样做是违法的。”  
一想到只有本尼在场，而他的塔贝丝就要发情了，抖森的脸上掠过恐惧的神色。如果本尼真的标记了她，他可能就等不到她回来了。除非杀了本尼，尽管他对本尼的所作所为感到愤怒，但他不能杀了他。  
“为什么?”抖森问道，他想知道为什么突然会有这么大的变化。  
法鲨建议道:“我的意思是，我很惊讶你没有标记她，直到我检查了她身体的每一寸才确定。如果我是本尼，我可能也会带她走。”  
抖森瞪着法鲨。大半夜从别人的床上偷走他的伴侣简直是…这是不对的!在这个时代，你不会做那种事。尤其是那些声称是你好朋友的人。  
“你知道他在哪儿吗?”抖森问法鲨，希望他能有一个肯定的回答。  
“不知道。如果我知道了，我当然会告诉你的。”法鲨回答说。  
“如果塔贝丝试图逃跑而受伤了怎么办?”或者更糟的是，本尼用身体上的优势强迫她？塔贝丝以前从未被男性袭击过。”抖森轻轻地说。  
法鲨从他的声音中听出了无助。当知道你深爱的人在外面可能有危险，而你还无法保护他们，这感觉很不好。如果法鲨是抖森，他会把墙都拆了。  
“首先，让我们搞清楚一件事，本尼不会伤害塔贝丝的。不过他可能会打和你打一架。”法鲨辩解道，对着对面闷闷不乐的阿尔法说:“事实证明，他有点像个混蛋，但他不是没有理性的怪物。至于她的出走，让我们面对现实吧。塔贝丝是omega，在你把她找回来之前，她会紧紧跟在他的身边。”法鲨说。  
“我只是害怕……我不能……我的意思是，我知道谁带走了她，但我不知道她在哪里。”抖森情绪激动的说。  
他帮不了他，这让法鲨很烦恼。虽然事先不知道本尼会在凌晨和塔贝丝私奔，但他仍然觉得自己负有部分责任。抖森是在法鲨的鼓动下，选择一起在温泉里玩的。  
也许，如果他们就此打住，而不是和他们未被标记的女性omega形成一种群居态势，某些本尼能和情感就不会被激发出来，本尼也就不会把她带走了。  
“我会试着打几个电话。”法鲨说:“我真不知道他把她带到哪儿去了。我很抱歉。”  
“这不是你的错，我们都参与了。只是他没必要冲动地把她从我身边偷走。”抖森一边回答，一边用手捋了捋头发。  
“会好的。她会回来的。”法鲨试图让他放心。  
抖森看着他，把胳膊肘支在大腿上，身体前倾。他看起来好像不相信他，法鲨自己也不是很确定。本尼显然是不可预测的。  
*  
塔贝丝醒来觉得自己就像一只被困住的动物。她下意识地在屋子里踱来踱去，不顾一切地想要逃出去。  
本尼仔细地看着她。他一只手托着下巴，另一只手抓着椅子的扶手。塔贝丝在硬木地板上踱来踱去，思绪混乱。她该不该跑?他把她带来做什么?本尼为什么要这么做？  
“我觉得这很荒唐!”她紧张的说。“我要出去，我要抖森!”  
“让自己冷静下来，塔贝丝，”本尼用一种舒缓的声音建议道，“不要这么焦虑。”  
“我感觉怪怪的，我想出去!”我要抖森!”她迅速回答道。  
最后，塔贝丝坐了下来，双手托着头。显然，她处于某种痛苦之中，本尼没有安慰她，而是静静地坐着，毫无表情地看着她。  
“你可能觉得很好笑，现在你还处在发情期的早期，”本尼平静地告诉她。“相信我，现在出去是对你没好处。你跟我在一起比较安全，我可以保护你。”  
“我什么? !”塔贝丝说，扯弄着自己的头发。  
“你的发情期。每一个小omega都会经历的。亲爱的，这只是很多次中的一次。”本尼同情地叹了口气。“你一周左右就会好的。”  
“我想要抖森!”塔贝丝厉声说道，每一个字都夹杂着愤怒。“送我回去!”  
本尼被她现在的攻击性击退了。塔贝丝是那么可爱，那么善良……顺从的年轻女子，不是现在客厅里咆哮着的好斗的野兽。  
他听说过，在发情期，如果雌性不在配偶身边，她们可能会变得有点野性，但本尼认为，和他在一起的塔贝丝也许会转向他。但事实显然并非如此。她现在真的只想要抖森。  
他并不担心她会攻击他，因为他仍然比她强壮。但一想到她要攻击他，心里还是不痛快。  
“我要回去!送我回去!”她不屑地说道。  
本尼叹了口气，站起来，点了点头表示同意。他不会在接下来的一个星期里坐在这里看着她受折磨。只有抖森能减轻她的痛苦并接近她的生殖腔。  
如果你爱的足够深，你就会把自己的自私理由放在一边，先缓解他们的痛苦。本尼不想让抖森得到塔贝丝，他想要塔贝丝属于他自己，但他不能总是得到他想要的。本尼不愿意放弃他的“战利品”，承认他是较弱的阿尔法，把她还给抖森，因为他是较强的那个。  
他给抖森打了一条特别下流的短信，回到客厅，塔贝丝正在疯狂地摩挲着她的胳膊和腿。毫无疑问，发情热让她很痛苦。她呼吸沉重，头发凌乱。她看起来非常生气。  
“我要带你回到抖森身边。”本尼宣布。“我哪儿也不去。你没赢，他也没赢。我还是会像以前那样操你，我还是会像以前那样对你宣誓主权。我们的标记是昨晚铸成了，不会被打破的。”为了增加效果，他用手指抓着她的下巴，强迫她看着他，“你明白我的意思吗?”他问道。  
“明白，”她用沙哑的声音说。  
“好”本尼回答道，他的手机在口袋里震动着。毫无疑问，是抖森的回信。“我们走吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者并不是专业的，也是用爱发电。要是有什么意见建议，欢迎留言和评论。目前可能会维持在一周跟新一两次的频率。


End file.
